


Непредвиденные обстоятельства

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, High School, Love, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: ...необратимые последствия.





	Непредвиденные обстоятельства

Кёнсу устало простонал и уткнулся лбом в лежащие перед ним бумаги. Ужасно хотелось спать, ещё больше хотелось оказаться подальше от всей этой школьной суеты, но статус не позволял. 

Кёнсу — примерный выпускник и гордость школы, глава студенческого совета. А значит — человек, который, по мнению директора, «может всё», и, судя по тому, сколько было взвалено на плечи Кёнсу, он мог ещё больше. 

Шея и спина беспощадно ныли, а организм давал знать о том, что отсутствие сна не совсем благополучно сказывается на состоянии Кёнсу. Он ещё раз тяжело вздохнул и, оторвав голову от стола, откинулся в кресле. Стянул очки и небрежно бросил их на кипу бумаг.

— Кёнсу, — на плечо легла тёплая ладонь, и Кёнсу сонно кивнул, не открывая глаз, — может кофе? — Голос Джунмёна звучал обеспокоено и с ноткой теплоты. Кёнсу улыбнулся уголками губ и снова кивнул.

Кофе ему бы точно не помешал, литра два. А ещё спички. Правда Кёнсу пока не решил, для чего конкретно: чтобы глаза оставались открытыми или чтобы спалить эту школу ко всем чертям и уйти на покой. Выбор был очень трудным. Кёнсу блаженно улыбнулся и разлепил, наконец, веки.

— Твоя улыбка пугает, знаешь ли, — усмехнулся Джунмён. Он слегка сжал плечо Кёнсу и, развернувшись на пятках, подошёл к двери. — Я схожу за кофе. Не усни к моему возвращению. Сэхун должен скоро вернуться с контрольной, он обещал помочь с подготовкой декораций. 

Кёнсу отстранённо махнул рукой, а Джунмён тяжело вздохнул и вышел из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

Весенний фестиваль — ежегодное мероприятие, завершающееся Балом цветов, которого с таким восторгом ждал каждый ученик школы. Наверное, если бы не обязанности организатора, Кёнсу с таким же восторгом говорил об этом празднике. Но, увы. Дел было невпроворот. Времени оставалось всё меньше, а силы уже были на исходе. Кёнсу с трудом встал из-за стола и потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Сунул руки в карманы, медленно подошёл к окну. 

Майское солнце приятно ласкало лучами через приоткрытое окно, и Кёнсу сделал глубокий вдох. На улице пахло свежестью и скошенной травой. В такую погоду хотелось оказаться в каком-нибудь парке и затеряться среди таких же отдыхающих. Читать книгу и пить холодный ягодный чай. Кёнсу устало потёр глаза и сложил руки на груди, продолжив наблюдать за школьным двором.

Урок ещё не закончился, а значит, школьный двор должен был пустовать. Кёнсу скользнул взглядом по небольшому фонтану, натыкаясь на смазанный силуэт. Очки остались сиротливо лежать на столе, потому Кёнсу пришлось прищуриться, чтобы лучше разглядеть прогульщика. Попытка оказалась тщетной. Взвесив все «за» и «против», Кёнсу забрал со стула пиджак и на скорую руку написал записку для Джунмёна. Оставил её в двери и быстрым шагом направился к выходу во двор. 

Кёнсу огляделся по сторонам и ловко перепрыгнул через клумбу. Он поправил школьный пиджак и, заметив нарушителя, зашагал в сторону фонтана. Подойдя совсем близко, Кёнсу резко затормозил. Этого парня он видел впервые. Ко всему, на нём не было школьной формы, и Кёнсу понятия не имел, как тот попал на территорию учебного заведения. Незнакомец легким движением поправил очки, что сползли на переносицу, и перевернул страницу книги, которую держал в руках. 

Кёнсу с долей любопытства рассматривал парня, отметив про себя, что тот очень красив. Именно эта мысль заставила Кёнсу прийти в себя: он слегка прокашлялся, обращая на себя внимание.

— Добрый день. — Кёнсу учтиво поклонился и неуверенно улыбнулся. Было ощущение, будто он пришел признаваться в любви, ей-богу. — Меня зовут До Кёнсу, я глава студенческого совета. Территория нашей школы закрытая, могу я узнать, как Вы сюда попали? — Кёнсу вопросительно изогнул бровь и скрепил пальцы в замок.

Незнакомец заинтересованным взглядом оглядел Кёнсу с головы до ног, и Кёнсу показалось, что его только что нагло облапали. Хотелось возмутиться, но он лишь натянуто улыбнулся, всё ещё ожидая ответа. Отвечать, кажется, не спешили. Незнакомец осторожно захлопнул книгу и отложил её в сторону, поднимаясь с насиженного места. Он снял очки, отправив их вслед за книгой, и шагнул к Кёнсу.

— Меня зовут Ким Чонин. — На четко очерченных твердых губах заиграла лёгкая полуулыбка, и Кёнсу сильнее сжал пальцы. Голос парня был приятным. Гладил бархатными нотами, его хотелось слушать и слушать. Черные брюки плотно обтягивали стройные ноги, и Кёнсу был уверен, что этот парень знает, насколько он привлекателен. Его черная водолазка и светлый кардиган делали его похожим на героя романтического аниме, и нет, Кёнсу такое вовсе не смотрел. Это всё младшая сестра. Но пока он разглядывал нарушителя, парень продолжил: — Если я скажу, что шпионю, Вы мне поверите? — Чонин шагнул ближе так, что Кёнсу смог уловить лёгкий аромат его парфюма. Что-то древесное. И едва не подавился возмущением. 

— Не вижу поводов для шуток. Вы знаете, что кроме учеников и персонала на территории школы запрещено находиться посторонним. У Вас есть пропуск? — Кёнсу постарался звучать серьезно, но странный взгляд, что гулял по его лицу с нескрываемым интересом, выбивал почву из-под ног.

— И что же Вы делаете с нарушителями? — Кёнсу явно чувствовал издёвку в голосе, а в тёмно-карих глазах напротив плескались смешинки. — Может, наказываете? — Чонин сунул руки в карманы и вплотную приблизился к Кёнсу, наклонившись к самому уху. — Я не против, если Вы меня накажете, До Кёнсу.

Кёнсу вздрогнул, а по телу прошлись мелкие разряды тока. Вкрадчивый голос наглеца звучал слишком интимно, а горячее дыхание, что опалило ухо, показалось потоком лавы, обрушившимся на Кёнсу.

— Чонин. — Кёнсу не успел ответить, как за спиной раздался знакомый голос, и его резко дёрнули за плечи, впечатывая в широкую грудь, тем самым заставив расслабиться. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я ведь сказал ждать меня в зале. — Голос Сэхуна звучал недовольно, и ему явно было позволено разговаривать с этим самым Чонином на повышенных тонах.

— Не знал, что у вас в школе такие… — Чонин на мгновение задумался и приложил указательный палец к губам. — Такие красивые достопримечательности, — с усмешкой выдал Чонин, обращая свой взгляд на Кёнсу.

Кёнсу ощутил, как на плечах сжались ладони Сэхуна.

— Ты как всегда много болтаешь. Бэкхён и остальные ждут тебя в актовом зале. Ты здесь по делу, так что оставь свои глупости за территорией школы. — Сэхун развернул Кёнсу к себе лицом, и тот будто вышел из оцепенения. — Ты в порядке? — Сэхун выглядел обеспокоенным и напряжённым.

— Всё хорошо. — Кёнсу прокашлялся и отступил в сторону, разворачиваясь боком. Так, чтобы видеть обоих. — Ничего не хочешь объяснить? Почему на территории школы бродят незнакомцы без пропуска? — Кёнсу скрестил руки на груди. В присутствии Сэхуна он чувствовал себя увереннее, и, хотя бы за это, Кёнсу был благодарен другу.

— Прости. — Сэхун взлохматил волосы на затылке и облизал губы. — Это Чонин, и пропуск у него есть. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о танцевальной группе и выступлении на фестивале? Чонин наш ведущий танцор, и сегодня у нас репетиция. Прости, если он, — Сэхун сверкнул взглядом на довольного Чонина и вернулся к разговору с Кёнсу, — прости, если доставили тебе неприятности.

— Кёнсу? Сэхун? Почему вы здесь? — рядом с ними показался Джунмён, глядя на парней обеспокоенным взглядом. — Я оставил ключи в кабинете, а когда вернулся, никого не нашел. — И, кстати, — Джунмён поднял стаканчик с кофе и протянул Кёнсу. — Он уже, наверное, остыл, пока я вас искал. Привет, Чонин.

Кёнсу удивленно выгнул бровь. Неужели у Джунмёна такие друзья? Кёнсу не стал задавать лишних вопросов, молча забрал бумажный стаканчик и благодарно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо за кофе. Думаю, мы разобрались с проблемой, — сделав акцент на последнем слове, Кёнсу бросил короткий взгляд на Чонина. — Джунмён, Сэхун, у нас слишком много работы, некогда прохлаждаться. Сэхун, разберись со всем здесь и приходи в кабинет. Нам нужно обсудить несколько важных вопросов.

Кёнсу кивнул и направился в сторону входа, прекрасно чувствуя на спине прожигающий взгляд тёмно-карих омутов. На душе было неспокойно, но Кёнсу постарался сосредоточить мысли на работе. До фестиваля и бала оставалось мало времени, и тратить его на думы о каком-то там парне ему совсем не хотелось.

***

В актовом зале играла приглушённая музыка. Сэхун приоткрыл дверь и махнул рукой стоящему на сцене Бэкхёну. Следом за Сэхуном в зал вошёл Чонин и, поздоровавшись со всеми, запрыгнул на сцену. 

— Что-то не так? — Сэхун вздрогнул и обернулся на голос. Перед ним стоял Бэкхён, аккуратно вытирая вспотевший после репетиции лоб. — Что опять натворил Чонин? — Бэкхён был знаком с Сэхуном и Чонином, кажется, целую вечность, потому прекрасно мог определить, когда что-то было не так. Сэхун тяжело вдохнул и усмехнулся.

— По-моему, он решил подкатить к нашему главе студенческого совета, — Сэхун открутил крышку и, сделав глоток воды, протянул бутылку Бэкхёну.

— Этот тот, который «у него такая улыбка, сдохнуть хочется»? — Бэкхён прыснул в кулак и похлопал друга по плечу. — Прости, прости. До сих пор не могу этого забыть. Но вы ведь, кажется, с ним всё решили. Или ты ещё не остыл? — Бэкхён уселся рядом и закинул голову назад, вытирая полотенцем шею.

— Дело не в этом. Мы с Кёнсу друзья и всё давно решили. Просто Чонин последний, кого бы я хотел видеть рядом с ним. Ты же знаешь его. — Сэхун повернулся к Бэкхёну и осторожно убрал прилипшую прядь волос с его лба.

— Не думаю, что это тебя касается. Да и ты же знаешь нашего Чонина. Ему наверняка было скучно. Он и думать забудет об этом. — Бэкхён сделал вид, что не заметил манипуляций Сэхуна, и пожал плечами, поднимаясь со стула. — Думаю, нам стоит ещё раз отрепетировать. До выступления осталось совсем ничего. — Бэкхён дёрнул Сэхуна за руку, заставляя подняться, и потащил его за собой. 

Наверное, Бэкхён был прав. Сэхуну не стоило переживать, да и, пожалуй, это совсем не его дело. 

***

Кёнсу уселся на подоконник, задумавшись. Из головы все еще не выходил Чонин, а в носу покалывал приятный древесный запах его парфюма. Кёнсу не мог объяснить своего интереса к этому наглецу, но что-то внутри него хотело снова его увидеть.

— Эй, студсовет! — Кёнсу едва не спикировал с подоконника, если бы не крепкая хватка на предплечье. Этот голос Кёнсу, наверное, и во сне бы узнал. Внутри него боролись противоречивые чувства. Он сделал вдох и, спрыгнув с подоконника, развернулся к открытому окну.

Чонин светился лучами майского солнца и выглядел совсем иначе, нежели в их первую встречу. Сегодня на нём красовались узкие светлые джинсы и легкий кофейный свитер. Ветер трепал его волосы, и Кёнсу думал о том, что Чонин действительно чертовски красив. Если бы не его характер. Хотя, откуда Кёнсу было знать, возможно, первое впечатление обманчиво?

— Мы разве переходили на «эй»? — Кёнсу недовольно прищурился, глядя на Чонина сверху вниз. Мелкая перепалка с ним казалась Кёнсу своеобразной отдушиной и отвлекала от забот, связанных с фестивалем.

— Никогда не поздно. — Чонин улыбнулся и посмотрел за спину Кёнсу. — Сегодня твоей свиты и защитников рядом нет? — Чонин явно получал удовольствие от того, что делал, и камень, брошенный в огород Сэхуна, грел ему душу.

— А ты боишься? — Кёнсу сказал, не подумав, но правила игры Чонина принял. 

Чонин на это лишь усмехнулся и лихо подтянулся на руках, усаживаясь на подоконник. Перекинул ноги и уже через мгновение возвышался над Кёнсу.

Кёнсу вздрогнул, но отступить не успел. Его запястье перехватила широкая ладонь, заключив в стальную хватку, а на поясницу опустилась легкая тяжесть. Горячее дыхание опалило шею, и Кёнсу, кажется, перестал дышать. Желания оттолкнуть Чонина не возникало.

— Просто не люблю лишних свидетелей. — Кёнсу почувствовал, как кромки уха коснулись сухие губы. Он ощущал улыбку Чонина, но сдвинуться с места не мог. — От тебя приятно пахнет. Книгами и ягодным сиропом. — Чонин коснулся носом шеи и сделал глубокий вдох. Провел линию к щеке и отстранился.

Кёнсу стоял, как вкопанный. Он перестал чувствовать ноги и совсем потерялся в чужих действиях. 

На губах Чонина играла едва заметная улыбка. Он изучающе разглядывал лицо Кёнсу, потом осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его подбородка, наклоняясь ниже.

За дверью послышались шаги, и какофония чужих голосов привела Кёнсу в чувства, но Чонина рядом уже не было. Кёнсу сделал шаг к окну.

— Не думаю, что нам нужны лишние свидетели, студсовет. Не переживу ещё одной серии нотаций от твоего рыцаря. — Чонин усмехнулся и послал Кёнсу воздушный поцелуй. Махнул на прощание и скрылся за поворотом.

Кёнсу замер на месте, закусив губу. Смотрел в одну точку — туда, где только что стоял Чонин, и впервые думал о том, что ему хотелось бы совершить глупость.

 

— Кёнсу. — Кёнсу вздрогнул и обернулся на голос. Джунмён вместе с Сэхуном держали коробки с украшениями и подозрительно глазели на раскрасневшегося Кёнсу. 

– Ты в порядке? — Сэхун поставил коробку на пол и подошёл ближе. Выглянул в окно. Недоверчиво покосился на Кёнсу и нахмурился. — Не хочу, чтобы он крутился возле тебя. — Сэхун выглядел обеспокоенным и недовольным. — Я знаю Чонина с младшей школы. Так что, не думаю, что он тот, кто тебе нужен.

Кёнсу свёл брови на переносице и усмехнулся.

— Не думаю, что это тебя касается. Ты мой друг и поддержишь любое мое решение. И я не думаю, что у тебя есть повод беспокоиться обо мне. — Кёнсу коснулся плеча Сэхуна, слегка сжав пальцы. — Я взрослый мальчик. И могу за себя постоять. Ты же знаешь.

— Что происходит? — Джунмён поставил коробку рядом с сэхуновой и вопросительно посмотрел на друзей. — Что я пропустил? Не хотите поделиться?

— Сэхун просто волнуется. Боится отдать меня в лапы злого серого волка по имени Чонин, — Кёнсу улыбнулся и обошёл Сэхуна. Уселся на диван и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Чонин? Причем тут мой брат? — Джунмён перевел удивленный взгляд с Кёнсу на Сэхуна и обратно. — Он опять что-то натворил?

— Твой кто? — Кёнсу пребывал в явном шоке. Он был знаком с Джунмёном давно, но никогда не интересовался его семьей. Тем более не думал, что у него есть брат, и даже не подозревал, что им может оказаться Чонин. Кёнсу моргнул несколько раз и прикрыл глаза. 

— Просто твой брат увидел в Кёнсу «потенциал». — Сэхун оперся о подоконник, играя бровями. — А я говорил Кёнсу, что это не лучший вариант. Ну, кому, как не тебе, об этом знать.

— Мне кажется, моя личная жизнь не ваше дело. — Кёнсу поднялся с дивана и одарил друзей недовольным взглядом. — Вам стоит думать о том, что через неделю фестиваль, а готовности ноль целых ноль десятых. И если мы не проведём мероприятие на высшем уровне, директор Кан устроит нам такую выволочку, что вряд ли у вас останется время думать о всякой ерунде.

Сэхун и Джунмён промолчали. Им и не стоило начинать подобный разговор. Кёнсу никогда не обращался за помощью или советами и всегда мог решить свои проблемы сам. Чрезмерная опека потерпела крах, и теперь Кёнсу был не в духе.

— Займитесь делом. Через полчаса заканчивается урок. В актовый зал придут волонтёры из старших классов, чтобы украсить помещение. Через три дня мы начнем украшать холл для бала, потому у нас нет времени на всякие глупости. Мне нужно пойти к директору, подписать несколько бумаг. Надеюсь, вы справитесь. И перестанете обсуждать вопросы, которые вас не касаются. — Кёнсу закрыл за собой дверь, оставив друзей одних. 

Кёнсу прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза. Наверное, он был слишком груб. Но его злило то, что они пытаются влезть в его дела. Он уже взрослый человек и сам мог разобраться с тем, что ему нужно, а от чего лучше держаться подальше. Кёнсу поправил школьную форму и направился в сторону кабинета директора. Оставалось еще столько нерешенных вопросов.

***

Кёнсу ускорил шаг, на ходу здороваясь с учителями и знакомыми учениками. Он опаздывал уже на целых пять минут, и для него это казалось полнейшей катастрофой. Кёнсу завернул за угол и резко затормозил. Возле кофейного автомата его ждала интересная и не менее неожиданная картина.

Сэхун стоял неподвижно, прижатый к стене, а на его подбородке сжимались длинные смуглые пальцы. Лицо Чонина было слишком близко. Кёнсу усмехнулся. Если Сэхуну нравился Чонин, он мог бы просто об этом сказать. Устраивать сцену и говорить о том, каков подлец Чонин и что он совсем не подходит Кёнсу, было ни к чему. Кёнсу сделал глубокий вдох и направился в сторону парочки. Хотелось что-то сказать, съязвить, но он посчитал это глупым. Это оскорбило бы его самого, и потому он лишь прошел мимо, прекрасно заметив, что его увидели.

— Чертов идиот. — Кёнсу услышал ругань Сэхуна и ускорил шаг. Обсуждать что-то сейчас совсем не хотелось.

— Кёнсу, — Сэхун коснулся чужого запястья и осторожно сжал. — Я…

— Сэхун-а, у нас столько работы. Я опоздал на репетицию, но теперь мы можем начать. Собирайте всех в актовый зал. — Кёнсу с трудом натянул улыбку, прекрасно зная, что Сэхун это заметит, и высвободил руку. — Я был у директора, все бумаги подписаны. Поэтому давайте хорошо постараемся. Не волнуйся. — Кёнсу еще раз улыбнулся и направился в сторону актового зала, скрываясь за тяжелой дубовой дверью.

— Вот же… — Сэхун стукнул кулаком о стену и наклонился вперед, опираясь ладонями о колени. Он прекрасно чувствовал присутствие Чонина. Тот стоял молча, и это злило еще больше.

— Ты придурок, Сэхун. — Чонин похлопал друга по плечу. — Но мне приятно, что студсовет ревнует. Это хороший знак, тебе не кажется?

Сэхун сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился, повернувшись к Чонину. 

— Я не знаю, что тебе нужно от Кёнсу, но запомни, Чонин. Я не посмотрю, что ты мой друг…

— Полегче, парень, — Чонин улыбнулся и посмотрел в сторону актового зала. — Мне нужен он, и ни ты, ни Джунмён мне не помеха. Так что прекращайте быть мамочками. Он правда мне понравился. Не думаю, что Кёнсу нуждается в вашей заботе. Ему нужны друзья, а не рыцари. — Чонин весело подмигнул и, оставив Сэхуна наедине с собой, направился вслед за Кёнсу.

 

В актовом зале стоял гул. Десятки голосов о чем-то говорили, спорили, и Кёнсу огляделся по сторонам. Заприметив Джунмёна, он направился к нему, отметив по пути группу незнакомых ему парней. 

— Кёнсу! — Джунмён заметил друга и помахал, приглашая присоединиться. — Что-то случилось? Ты опоздал.

— Все в порядке. Просто директор Кан слишком волнуется о фестивале. Пришлось немного задержаться. — Кёнсу улыбнулся и обратился к незнакомым парням. — Привет, меня зовут Кёнсу, и я благодарен вам, что согласились выступить у нас на фестивале. Надеюсь, вам у нас понравилось. — Он поклонился и перевёл взгляд на Джунмёна.

— Знакомься, это Бэкхён, Минсок и Лухан. Они друзья Сэхуна и вместе танцуют почти с самого детства, — Джунмён представил каждого из парней.

— Рад наконец познакомиться с самыми прекрасными глазами в мире, — Бэкхён улыбнулся и подмигнул Кёнсу, заставляя того нервно облизать губы.

— Эй, Бэкхён! — Минсок, кажется, так звали парня, отвесил другу легкий подзатыльник и улыбнулся, обращаясь к Кёнсу. — Прости его, иногда он слишком много болтает. Я Минсок, приятно познакомиться. У вас здесь уютно. Уверен, фестиваль выйдет отличным.

Кёнсу благодарно кивнул и оглядел зал. Взгляд зацепился за высокую фигуру Чонина: он стоял у стены, и Кёнсу слегка стушевался, когда понял, что за ним внимательно наблюдают.

— Думаю, все здесь и можно начинать репетицию. — Сэхун появился слишком внезапно, и Кёнсу вздрогнул, тут же приняв собранный вид. Улыбнулся и согласно кивнул. Он уже давно хотел посмотреть, как танцует его друг.

— Наконец-то я увижу, как ты танцуешь, — Кёнсу улыбнулся, глядя на Сэхуна, и подумал, что совсем на него не злится. Сэхун занимал слишком большую часть его жизни, и если ему нравился Чонин, Кёнсу был не против. 

Сэхун ответил теплой улыбкой и неловко взлохматил волосы, вызывая смешки со стороны друзей. 

Кёнсу прыснул в кулак и коснулся руки Сэхуна, давая понять, что все в порядке и волноваться уже не о чем.

Кёнсу вместе с Джунмёном уселись перед сценой, и все, кто до этого занимался украшением зала, последовали их примеру. Сэхун с друзьями поднялись на сцену, и пока диджей в лице Чанёля настраивал что-то в ноутбуке под чутким руководством Бэкхёна, Кёнсу поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Чонина.

— Вообще-то он не такой плохой, — нарушил тишину Джунмён, глядя перед собой.

Кенсу, в общем-то, и не считал Чонина плохим. Но какая теперь была разница. Он едва заметно улыбнулся и уселся поудобнее, когда из колонок зазвучала музыка.

 

По мнению Кёнсу, на сцене происходило что-то невероятное. Он наблюдал за движениями каждого из танцоров, затаив дыхание, но, в конце концов, взгляд останавливался лишь на одном. Кёнсу жадно впитывал в себя каждый взмах рукой, каждый поворот и брошенное в зал подмигивание. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и сжал пальцами мягкий подлокотник кресла.

Чонин был рожден для сцены, Кёнсу был уверен в этом. Он танцевал так, что в душе Кёнсу бушевал целый ураган эмоций. Он восхищенно наблюдал за тем, как Чонин двигается под музыку, и не мог поверить, что он реален. Кёнсу целиком и полностью тонул в огне, что горел в его глазах, и это было лучшее, что он когда-либо видел. 

Кёнсу был не большим ценителем искусства. Но если бы у него однажды спросили, что это, в его понимании, то он бы непременно показал им Чонина. Потому что Чонин — это самое что ни на есть искусство, и если бы у Кёнсу была возможность, он никогда бы не переставал смотреть на то, как он танцует.

Кёнсу закусил губу, но глаз не отвел. Чонин смотрел на него в упор и продолжал двигаться так, будто пламенем костра пытался взмыть в небо. У Кёнсу сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и ему срочно требовалось оказаться на свежем воздухе. Он заживо сгорал в этом пламени, и его вряд ли можно было спасти.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами, а Кёнсу, наконец, отмер. Он продолжал смотреть на Чонина, и кончики пальцев покалывало от желания коснуться. На смуглой коже поблескивали капельки пота, и Кёнсу хотелось стереть их, желательно губами. Он встряхнул головой и поднялся вслед за Джунмёном.

— Это было что-то невероятное. — Кёнсу улыбнулся, глядя на счастливых взмокших парней на сцене. Он старался смотреть на кого угодно, только не на Чонина. Потому что его взгляд Кёнсу чувствовал кожей, и его выдержка, казалось, вот-вот подведет.

— Парни, вы действительно нечто! — восторженный голос Джунмёна звучал будто за пределами вакуума, и Кёнсу сделал вид, будто у него зазвонил телефон. Он извинился, обещая заглянуть позже, и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, все еще ощущая, как за ним наблюдают.

 

Кёнсу плеснул холодной водой в лицо и, опираясь на края раковины, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Видок, по его мнению, был так себе. Будто он не спал несколько суток, а потом еще работал без отдыха столько же. Кёнсу прикрыл глаза, делая вдох-выдох, но в голове все еще был образ танцующего Чонина. Какого…

Кёнсу вздрогнул, почувствовав, как плеча что-то коснулось, и резко распахнул глаза. За спиной стоял Чонин, на губах которого играла едва уловимая усмешка. Он посмотрел в его глаза и кивнул, заставляя внимание Кёнсу переключиться на полотенце, что висело на его плече.

— Не стоило. — Кёнсу все же вытер капли воды, чтобы те не намочили форменную рубашку, и протянул полотенце Чонину. Не успел ничего сказать, как оказался в крепком кольце рук.

Чонин притянул Кёнсу за пояс, удерживая одной рукой, и коснулся кончиками пальцев линии подбородка. Заглянул в глаза, будто пытался что-то прочесть, а у Кёнсу даже сил не осталось сопротивляться.

— У тебя красивые губы. — Чонин слегка прищурился и подушечкой большого пальца провёл по нижней. Осторожно убрал со лба Кёнсу волосы, что лезли в глаза, и облизнулся.

От Чонина пахло все тем же древесным запахом и немного потом. Смуглая кожа блестела после выступления, и Кёнсу звучно сглотнул комок волнения, что застрял в горле. Он чувствовал дыхание Чонина кожей, и по венам растекалось приятное тепло, а по телу проходила легкая дрожь.

— Я объяснял Сэхуну, что лезть в чужие дела совсем не по-дружески, — Чонин смотрел прямо в глаза, и Кёнсу боялся даже моргнуть, хотя не совсем понимал, о чем говорит Чонин. — Я о том, что ты видел в коридоре. Не хочу, чтобы ты надумал лишнего. — Чонин придвинулся ближе и коснулся губами уголка губ Кёнсу. Тут же отстранился и, забрав полотенце, оставив Кёнсу стоять одного посреди уборной, погруженного целиком и полностью в свои мысли.

***

День фестиваля наступил слишком быстро. Весь день работа кипела, и у Кёнсу не было даже секунды, чтобы присесть. Сэхун вместе с Джунмёном командовали парадом на улице и в холле, пока Кёнсу работал с ведущими и рассказывал всем, кто где должен будет находиться, когда начнется фестиваль.

— Может, нужна помощь? — Кёнсу вздрогнул и обернулся, замечая улыбающегося Бэкхёна. — Мы уже репетировали, потому если нужно…

— Не думаю, что вы можете помочь мне здесь. Но, возможно, Джунмёну или Сэхуну не помешает помощник. — Кёнсу благодарно улыбнулся и объяснил Бэкхёну, где находятся парни. — Уверен, они будут рады вашей помощи.

Бэкхён отсалютовав, скрылся за поворотом, а Кёнсу вернулся к старшеклассникам, которые вызвались быть провожатыми для гостей.

 

— Если в следующей жизни я буду человеком и мы с вами снова встретимся, прошу, отговорите меня от затеи идти в студенческий совет. — Сэхун стек по дивану и устало прикрыл глаза. До начала фестиваля оставалось полчаса, и у них было немного времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

— Если мы выживем после сегодняшнего дня, обещаю сводить вас куда-нибудь. — Кёнсу повесил форменный пиджак на спинку стула и уселся в кресло. — Даже не верится, что все готово. Мы столько сил потратили.

— Уверен, все будет отлично. Мы проделали слишком большую работу, чтобы что-то пошло не так. — Джунмён улыбнулся и подошёл к двери, когда раздался стук.

— Кто там? — Сэхун разлепил глаза и с интересом глянул на небольшую коробочку в руках Джунмёна.

— Это кольца для короля и королевы бала. Нужно будет занести их официантам. Надеюсь, наша затея удастся. — Джунмён покрутил коробочку в руках и отставил на стол.

— Даже интересно, кому так повезет, — вздохнул Кёнсу.

— Надеюсь, — улыбнулся Сэхун, — это не окажутся директор Кан и мистер Ким. Вот смеху-то будет.

— Думаю, что вся школа и так знает об их отношениях. Но это была бы самая неловкая ситуация. — Джунмён усмехнулся и пожал плечами, поймав взгляд Кёнсу. — Согласись, это произвело бы фурор.

— Боюсь, что нам бы потом устроили такой фурор, — Кёнсу руками изобразил удушение, и все парни начали заливисто смеяться, представляя ситуацию воочию. 

***

Все шло хорошо, и Кёнсу спокойно прогуливался по территории школы, проверяя, не возникло ли каких проблем. Вместе с Сэхуном и Джунмёном они контролировали всех учеников, следили за порядком в школе и даже успевали насладиться блинчиками, которые готовил их класс. 

На фестиваль пришло намного больше народу, чем они ожидали, и это не могло не радовать. Кёнсу встретил нескольких знакомых из средней школы и даже, кажется, счастливого директора Кан. 

— Все идет просто замечательно. — Джунмён обнял Кёнсу за плечи и с довольной улыбкой осмотрел школьный двор.

— Да, все довольны, и это не может не радовать. Уже через час начнется концерт. Уверен, там все тоже пройдет гладко. Чанёль сказал, что у него все под контролем, а Чондэ обещал проследить за порядком. — Кёнсу довольно улыбнулся и развернулся к другу. — Думаю, теперь можно немного расслабиться. Вы с Сэхуном можете прогуляться и подготовиться к балу. Не думаю, что возникнут какие-либо загвоздки. 

— Хорошо. Если будут какие-то проблемы, звони. И, Кёнсу, отдохни тоже. Тебе это нужно как никому. — Джунмён подмигнул и скрылся в толпе, оставив Кёнсу одного.

 

Кёнсу поднялся по лестнице, что вела на крышу, и остановился, заметив приоткрытую дверь. В голове мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, после подготовки кто-то из совета забыл закрыть, и он осторожно толкнул её. 

Знакомая мелодия звучала совсем близко, и Кёнсу был уверен, что Чонин здесь. Он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, выглянул из-за поворота.

На парапете Кёнсу заметил небольшую колонку и телефон. Он отвел взгляд в сторону, замирая на месте. Чонин танцевал с закрытыми глазами, и это был совсем не тот танец, который они репетировали на сцене. Движения были слегка рваные, но это совсем не делало танец плохим. Чонин двигался, будто умелый художник рисовал собственный рисунок каждым взмахом руки, и это завораживало. Кёнсу коснулся ладонью груди. Почувствовал, как внутри колотится сердце, делая быстрый вдох-выдох.

Чонин плавно перемещался из одной точки в другую. Кёнсу внимательно наблюдал за тем, как меняется мимика его лица. Весенний ветер играл в чониновых волосах, слегка путая, и делая прическу больше похожей на гнездо. Кёнсу улыбнулся. Хотелось подойти ближе. На ватных ногах он сделал несколько шагов вперед и снова замер.

Кёнсу был настолько увлечен, что совсем не заметил, как стихла музыка. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, будто так было легче впитывать каждое движение Чонина, и вдыхал прохладный майский воздух.

— Следишь за мной? — Вкрадчивый голос у самого уха привел Кёнсу в чувства, и он медленно открыл глаза, ощущая, как все тело покрылось мурашками. Чонин улыбался — легко, непринуждённо, и Кёнсу впервые видел на его лице эту улыбку. Настоящую и такую теплую. Он неосознанно потянулся кончиками пальцев к лицу Чонина, стирая капельку пота с виска. Скользнул ниже, по линии скул, но не успел отнять руки. 

Чонин перехватил запястье Кёнсу и потянул на себя. Обнял за пояс и заглянул в глаза. 

У Кёнсу пересохло в горле. Он облизал губы и второй рукой убрал со лба Чонина прилипшую прядь. 

Обоим казалось, будто мир вокруг остановился на несколько мгновений. В волосах Чонина по-прежнему играл легкий ветер, а губы у него на вкус были как любимый ягодный чай Кёнсу.

***

Кёнсу в третий раз перевязывал галстук, но пальцы не слушались. Он недовольно нахмурил брови и тяжело вздохнул. Сэхун подошёл ближе и развернул Кёнсу к себе лицом. Забрал галстук и аккуратно завязал на шее, поправляя рубашку и пиджак.

— Теперь хорошо. — Сэхун улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку Кёнсу и отодвинул друга в сторону, чтобы поправить и свой галстук. — Ты выглядишь взволнованным. — Он посмотрел на задумчивого Кёнсу через зеркало. — Что-то произошло?

— Нет, все в полном порядке, — Кёнсу отмер и отрицательно покачал головой. — Наверное, обычная усталость. После сегодняшнего бала я неделю буду спать дома, — он улыбнулся и поправил прическу Сэхуна.

— Ну что, вы готовы? — Джунмён заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Он тоже выглядел слегка уставшим, как и Сэхун с Кёнсу, но весьма счастливым. — Уже пора идти. Мы с вами хорошо постарались, теперь идем и отдохнём! 

Сэхун с Кёнсу согласно кивнули и, выключив в кабинете свет, направились в холл.

 

— Ого. — Сэхун присвистнул, когда они оказались на лестнице. Теперь было хорошо видно, сколько народу собралось. — Чувствую себя золушкой, — усмехнулся он.

— Смотри не потеряй туфельку, принцесса. — подмигнул Кёнсу, спускаясь с лестницы. 

 

Вечер проходил в приятной атмосфере. Кёнсу, наконец, расслабился. Общался с друзьями и знакомыми из параллельных классов, принимал благодарности от руководства школы за прекрасно организованное мероприятие и изредка взглядом искал в толпе знакомую фигуру.

— Это так волнительно. — Джунмён появился будто ниоткуда. — Мне очень интересно, кому же достанется титул короля и королевы. — Он выглядел возбужденным, и Кёнсу поджал губы, потому что в данный момент ему это было совсем неинтересно.

Недалеко от них раздались восторженные крики, и, пробравшись сквозь толпу, Кёнсу замер на месте. 

В длинных смуглых пальцах блестела небольшая корона короля бала, и все девушки вокруг наблюдали за ее обладателем влюбленными глазами.

— Вот так неожиданность, — усмехнулся Джунмён. — Чонину сегодня везет.

Кёнсу его не слушал. Встретившись взглядом с темно-карими глазами, он развернулся на пятках и, лавируя между гостями, остановился посреди холла. Зацепился взглядом за официанта и, забрав с подноса бокал, вышел на балкон.

Свежий воздух помог прийти в себя, и Кёнсу слегка ослабил галстук. Сделал глоток вишневого сока и отставил бокал.

— Эй, Кёнсу, тебя ищет директор Кан. — Сэхун возник неожиданно, и Кёнсу устало вздохнул. Вышел с балкона вслед за Сэхуном и натянул на лицо дежурную улыбку.

 

Директор Кан в окружении учителей расхваливала работу студенческого совета, и Кёнсу вместе с Сэхуном и Джунмёном благодарно улыбались, принимая похвалу от руководства.

— Давайте же выпьем за этот успех! — Директор Кан остановила официанта и протянула Кёнсу бокал. — До дна! — будто в бокалах алкоголь, громко сказала директор, и Кёнсу сделал несколько глотков.

— Какого… — он осекся, ловя на себе взгляд директора, и удивленно посмотрел на дно бокала.

— Вот вам и королева бала, — сдерживая смех, прокомментировал Сэхун, за что получил недовольный взгляд Кёнсу и тычок в бок. — Теперь ты по праву являешься хозяином бала. Ну, или хозяйкой. — Сэхун растянул губы в улыбке, на что Кёнсу лишь удрученно вздохнул. 

— Кажется, теперь мы должны станцевать. — За спиной Кёнсу раздался знакомый голос, и он отчетливо слышал, как Чонин улыбался. — Позвольте пригласить мою королеву. — он явно издевался, и это доставляло ему особенное удовольствие.

Кёнсу крепче сжал ножку проклятого бокала и развернулся лицом к Чонину. Он чувствовал направленные на них десятки взглядов, и улюлюканья со стороны учеников заставляли ладони Кёнсу потеть больше, чем мысль о том, что он должен станцевать с Чонином.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — стараясь совладать с голосом, проговорил сквозь зубы Кёнсу. Он очень надеялся на поддержку хотя бы Джунмёна, но тот лишь легко улыбнулся и отошёл в сторону.

Чонин подошёл ближе и протянул руку в пригашающем жесте. На его губах играла улыбка, и Кёнсу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что хуже быть просто не могло. Не на глазах же у всей школы!

— С чего вдруг я должен быть королевой, — недовольно прошипел Кёнсу, глядя на удивленного Чонина исподлобья.

— Ох, прости, — улыбнулся Чонин. — Хочешь быть сверху? — В его глазах плескались смешинки, и Кёнсу с огромным удовольствием заехал бы по его наглой физиономии. — Прости, но не в нашем случае. — Чонин, не дожидаясь согласия, перехватил руку Кёнсу и потянул за собой. — Сегодня веду я. — Он обнял его за пояс, притянув к себе. Чонин смотрел точно в глаза, и Кёнсу перестал замечать что-либо вокруг.

Музыканты начали играть медленную мелодию, и все ученики разбились по парам. Кёнсу казалось, что рядом с Чонином все вокруг переставало существовать, и это немного пугало. Рядом с Чонином не существовало никого и ничего, кроме них двоих, и Кёнсу хотелось остановить время. Желательно навсегда.

Чонин поглаживал большим пальцем ладонь Кёнсу в успокаивающем жесте и улыбался. Так тепло, как, наверное, умел только он. 

Для Кёнсу песня казалась длиною в бесконечность, но когда мелодия стихла, а Чонин отпустил его руку, кланяясь, Кёнсу вдруг захотелось закричать, чтобы музыканты играли дальше. Он остался один посреди большого холла. И пока все вокруг продолжали веселиться, Кёнсу старался запомнить то чувство, когда на щеке осталось гореть едва уловимое касание твердых губ.

***

Кёнсу поднялся на крышу и сделал глубокий вдох. Приятный вечерний воздух проникал под одежду, и от этого становилось спокойнее. Внутреннее волнение давно сошло на нет, и он прикрыл за собой дверь, подходя к парапету.

На часах давно было за одиннадцать, и в школе почти никого не осталось. Кёнсу обнял себя руками и прикрыл глаза. В памяти по-прежнему был свеж образ Чонина, и он никак не мог перестать думать о нём. Ему казалось, это всё плод его скрытых фантазий, и на самом деле Чонина не существует вовсе. Кёнсу с досадой размышлял о том, что после их танца они больше так и не виделись, а завтра вся школа будет обсуждать этот инцидент и подкалывать Кёнсу по поводу и без. 

— Сегодня звезд не видно, кажется, скоро пойдет дождь. — Кёнсу вздрогнул, подумав, что ему почудилось. В нос ударил приятный запах древесного парфюма, и он медленно повернул голову, боясь спугнуть мгновение.

Чонин стоял возле него, глядя перед собой. В уголках его губ притаилась улыбка, и Кёнсу думал о том, что ему хотелось бы её лизнуть. Хотелось бы еще раз ощутить на языке вкус любимых ягод и горячее дыхание на коже.

— Почему ты здесь? — Кёнсу не знал, о чем говорить с Чонином, но это было лучше, чем просто молчать.

— Подумал, что ты можешь быть здесь. — Чонин повернулся к Кёнсу и улыбнулся. Одними глазами.

Кёнсу не двигался. Только смотрел внимательно, стараясь запомнить каждую аккуратно очерченную линию. Пытался понять, что чувствует, и надеялся, что не утонет в глубине чониновых глаз.

Чонин решил все за него. Приблизился вплотную и пальцами зацепил подбородок. Приподнял, заставляя смотреть только на него. Опалил горячим дыханием вмиг пересохшие губы Кёнсу и наклонился ниже.

— Если я скажу, что влюбился, ты мне поверишь? — Чонин смотрел внимательно. Приковывал взгляд Кёнсу и ждал.

— А если я скажу «нет»? — Кёнсу едва заметно улыбнулся и отзеркалил улыбку Чонина.

— Тогда мне придётся доказать это. Прямо сейчас.

Чонин коснулся губ Кёнсу и горячим влажным языком провёл по нижней. Слегка прикусил и проник проворным языком в рот Кёнсу. Он целовал неспешно, изучал, заставляя Кёнсу таять в тёплых объятиях. Чонин оставлял маленькие поцелуи на щеках. Гладил большим пальцем кожу и оттягивал зубами нижнюю губу, снова целовал глубоко. По-хозяйски пробирался руками под пиджак Кёнсу, а после и вовсе стянул его с плеч.

— Как насчет сейчас? — Чонин отстранился и заглянул в глаза Кёнсу. 

— Все еще плохо верится, — облизал губы Кёнсу. Он потянулся пальцами к пуговицам чужого пиджака и отправил его вслед за своим.

Над их головами раздался раскат грома, и Кёнсу вздрогнул в крепких объятиях. Первая капля приземлилась точно на макушку, но Чонин продолжил стоять на месте, а Кёнсу даже не думал сбегать.

Чонин опустился на брошенные на пол пиджаки и утянул за собой Кёнсу. Посмотрел сверху вниз и поцеловал в уголок губ. Кёнсу в его руках дрожал как осиновый лист, хватаясь тонкими пальцами за рубашку, и дёрнулся, когда в небе раздались очередные раскаты грома.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — Кёнсу запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке Чонина, притягивая его к себе. Целовал осторожно, будто спугнуть боялся, дрожащими пальцами расстегивая пуговицы рубашки. Кожа Чонина была горячая и гладкая. Кёнсу расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и скользнул кончиками по голому торсу. Почувствовал, как напрягаются мышцы, и потянулся губами к затвердевшему соску. 

— Кёнсу, — голос Чонина звучал приглушенно, а по лицу медленно скатывались капли майского дождя. Он наклонился, слизывая их с шеи Кёнсу. Прикусил выпирающие ключицы и провёл языком по груди. Дернул рубашку так, что несколько пуговиц отлетели в стороны, помогая Кёнсу снять ненужную вещь.

Чонин легким движением отправил рубашку на пол и навис над Кёнсу. Наклонился вновь, осторожными поцелуями спускаясь по коже, слизывая капли дождя, что с каждой секундой усиливался, и прикусывая кожу на груди. Он сжал пальцами горошину соска, и Кёнсу выгнулся, чувствуя, как собственные пальцы впились в широкие плечи.

Ловким движением Чонин справился с ремнем на брюках Кёнсу и оставил поцелуй на влажных губах. Спустился ниже. Прихватил зубами кожу над пупком и языком коснулся впадинки, посылая по телу Кёнсу дрожь. Чонин не замечал тяжелых капель, что разбивались о спину, но контраст с холодными каплями дождя заставлял покрываться мурашками. Он чувствовал, как Кёнсу дрожал в его руках, продолжая массировать его голову. Слегка оттягивал волосы и выгибался, когда пальцами Чонин очерчивал его член прямо через ткань брюк. 

Чонин подцепил кромку штанов кончиками пальцев. Потянул вместе с бельем и губами коснулся наливающейся тяжестью плоти. Повёл выше, к самой головке, и слизнул выступающую смазку.

— Чонин… — Кёнсу шевелил одними губами, стараясь успокоить гулко колотящееся сердце. Цеплялся за края пиджака и давился воздухом, потому что чужие пальцы обхватили член у основания, а кончиком языка Чонин обвёл округлую головку.

Чонин коснулся пальцами поджатых яичек и обхватил головку губами. Медленно посасывал и, оторвавшись, провёл языком по стволу. Погладил ладонью бедро Кёнсу, сжал яички сильнее и сомкнул в плотном кольце губ поблёскивающую от слюны и смазки головку.

Кёнсу сморгнул холодные капли с ресниц и постарался выровнять дыхание. Жар внизу живота нарастал, собираясь огромным комом, что вот-вот готов был взорваться. Движения Чонина были плавными и осторожными. 

Он отстранился и обхватил горячий влажный ствол ладонью. Навис над Кёнсу и заглянул прямо в глаза. Медленно скользя ладонью по возбужденной плоти, жадно приник к искусанным губам. Выцеловывал каждый миллиметр кожи, оставлял горящие следы губ на шее и шептал что-то неразборчивое. Его голос терялся в шуме дождя, а Кёнсу тонул в каждом прикосновении-поцелуе.

Чонин поднялся на ноги и взглянул на Кёнсу сверху вниз. По его лицу стекала вода, и Кёнсу невольно залюбовался. Влажные волосы и ткань брюк липли к телу. Чонин медленно расстегивал ремень, пока Кёнсу жадно впитывал каждое движение, и смотрел прямо в глаза. Аккуратно стянул с себя мешающую ткань вместе с нижним бельем, и Кёнсу задохнулся от восхищения, потому что без одежды Чонин выглядел как настоящий бог, будто только что сошедший со страниц энциклопедии древних мифов.

Литые мышцы ног, узкие бедра и подтянутый живот. Кёнсу хотел оставить свои поцелуи на каждом сантиметре тела Чонина, потому что он был идеален. Кёнсу хотел касаться губами, чувствовать жар и принадлежать ему. От вида такого Чонина все внутри сжималось, а выдержка Кёнсу таяла подобно снегу в тёплых ладонях. Кёнсу чувствовал возбуждение во всем теле и вот-вот готов был кончить от одного только вида. Он был на грани, и теперь желание принадлежать Чонину вырывалось наружу. Хотелось быть еще ближе. Так, чтобы чувствовать его.

Кёнсу потянулся руками, и Чонин, поставив колено между раздвинутых ног, навис над ним, касаясь лица. Он обхватил его за шею, заставляя наклониться ниже. Кёнсу прижался к его губам в очередном мокром поцелуе и застонал от ощущения того, как член Чонина трется о его член.

Чонин оторвался от мягких губ и спустился поцелуями по груди. Прикусил один сосок, а второй сжал между пальцев, слегка оттягивая, растирая, чем вызывал очередную волну возбуждения в теле Кёнсу.

Кёнсу падал. В руках Чонина ему казалось, будто он только что поднялся на парапет крыши и просто падал в бездну неизвестности. Он шире раздвинул ноги, привлекая его внимание, и посмотрел умоляюще. Безмолвно просил взять его и хотел, наконец, разбиться о Чонина.

На лице Чонина отразилась теплая улыбка и, нашарив рукой брюки, он вытащил из кармана небольшой тюбик со смазкой.

Кёнсу решил оставить все вопросы на потом. Сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось почувствовать Чонина в себе. Ощутить его каждой клеточкой тела, и он молил, чтобы эта сладкая пытка не заканчивалась никогда. Чонин был рядом. Такой горячий. И сейчас принадлежащий только ему. Кёнсу закинул ноги на плечи Чонину, и облизнул без того влажные губы. Падающий дождь мешал разглядывать Чонина. Кёнсу снова притянул его за шею и впился в губы нетерпеливым поцелуем. Он целовал медленно, растягивая удовольствие, пока влажная ладонь Чонина скользила между ягодиц.

Чонин отстранился от таких желанных сейчас губ и другой рукой убрал липнущие ко лбу Кёнсу волосы. Горячие пальцы коснулись входа, и Кёнсу напрягся от неожиданности. Чонин медленно массировал сжатое колечко мышц, растирал и давал Кёнсу время, чтобы тот привык. Он оставлял короткие поцелуи на мокром виске и шептал что-то на ухо, ощущая, как расслабляется в его руках Кёнсу. Чонин отодвинулся и, выдавив на пальцы достаточно смазки, снова коснулся Кёнсу там.

— Расслабься, — тихий шепот утонул в поцелуе, и Кёнсу ощутил, как в него медленно вошёл один палец.

Чонин был осторожен. Он продолжал растирать мышцы так, чтобы Кёнсу не чувствовал дискомфорта, и медленно протолкнул палец глубже, поглаживая горячие стенки внутри него. 

Кёнсу терялся в ощущениях. Он пытался хоть немного совладать с собой, но после каждого движения Чонина снова летел в бездну. Кёнсу вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. Теперь в нем медленно двигались несколько пальцев, и это было настолько приятно, что Кёнсу не стеснялся стонать громче и умоляюще выгибаться, прося скорее войти в него.

Чтобы отвлечь Кёнсу, Чонин приник к губам, затягивая его в очередной поцелуй. Стоны терялись между короткими поцелуями, а Кёнсу теперь двигался навстречу чониновым пальцам, насаживаясь глубже. Хотелось быть ближе. Так, чтобы ни миллиметра расстояния.

Кёнсу разочарованно всхлипнул и посмотрел на Чонина из-под опущенных ресниц. 

Пальцы пропали, и теперь Чонин лишь наблюдал за ним и едва заметно улыбался той самой улыбкой, в которой Кёнсу окончательно потерялся. Чонин поудобнее устроился между ног Кёнсу, заставив его чуть шире раздвинуть их, и приподнял бедра выше. 

Кёнсу закусил губу и прикрыл глаза. Он ощущал, насколько раскрыт перед Чонином. Чувствовал, как Чонин провёл влажной от смазки головкой меж ягодиц и приставил член к подготовленному входу. Протяжный стон заглушился поцелуем, и Кёнсу показалось, будто он, наконец, перестал лететь. Он разбился о реальность, имя которой Чонин, и это все, что сейчас было для него важно. Кёнсу почувствовал, как его заполняет горячий член Чонина. И теперь Чонин был везде. Ворвался в его жизнь весенним ураганом и теперь целиком и полностью завладел телом Кёнсу.

Податливые, разогретые края приняли Чонина в себя, тем самым заставляя Кёнсу задыхаться. Он пытался хватать губами воздух, пока Чонин давал ему привыкнуть, и пальцами цеплялся за скользкие от воды плечи. Кёнсу ощущал, как член Чонина начал выскальзывать, но не успел сделать и вдоха, как Чонин снова толкнулся в податливое тело, заполнив собой, и с губ Кёнсу сорвались протяжные, хриплые стоны.

Жар в животе Кёнсу растекался по всему телу, а сердце грозилось вырваться из груди. У Кёнсу стучало в висках, и он давно перестал ощущать на теле холодные капли дождя. 

Сбитое дыхание и запах кожи Чонина. Кёнсу касался губами шеи и оставлял короткие поцелуи на его плечах. 

Чонин двигался внутри Кёнсу, и тот терялся в ощущениях. Он, подхватив Кёнсу под бедра, заставил его обнять себя ногами. Кёнсу буквально втолкнул Чонина в себя до упора. Его член тёрся между влажными телами, и обоим хотелось большего. Немного отпрянув, Чонин почти вышел из него, оставив лишь головку, что так приятно растягивала пульсирующие края входа. Но, не дав Кёнсу сделать и вдоха, резко вошёл обратно, заполняя его собой и в очередной раз сталкивая его с обрыва.

Рваные выдохи мешались с оглушающими стонами. Эмоции переполняли обоих, и складывалось впечатление, что густой воздух вокруг вот-вот взорвется мириадами звезд. Влажные шлепки не смущали никого. Чонин двигался мощно. Входил уверенно и напористо, но по-прежнему оставался ласков и осторожен. Он коснулся горячими губами прикрытых век Кёнсу, продолжая раскрывать его все больше и больше, входя глубже. 

Кёнсу крепче сжал ноги, двигаясь навстречу чониновым толчкам. Беспорядочно шарил руками по широкой спине. Кусал и без того припухшие после поцелуев губы. Запускал тонкие пальцы в волосы, слегка оттягивая, и пытался самостоятельно насадиться на член Чонина еще глубже и отчаянней. С губ Кёнсу срывались хриплые стоны, а имя Чонина утопало в жарких поцелуях, которые оба дарили друг другу. 

Кёнсу подавился воздухом и буквально заскулил, почувствовав пустоту внутри. Не успел возмутиться, как Чонин снова медленно вошёл и продолжил плавные движения.

Чонин изводил Кёнсу своей медлительностью, и это казалось подобным смерти. Будто он испытывал его на прочность, но Кёнсу вот-вот готов был сдаться. Чонин наблюдал за ним сверху, продолжая медленные покачивания. Он будто танцевал. Плавные движения были похожи на те, что Кёнсу видел днём на крыше. Он скользил внутри, растягивал горячие стенки, и Кёнсу тонул в безумном танце огня. Сгорал заживо. Утопал в темных глазах, что смотрели с обожанием, и не мог понять, где находится грань его реальности. Его накрывало волнами блаженства, но ему по-прежнему было мало Чонина. 

Чонин вышел из него, оставляя только головку, и снова поудобнее перехватил под бедра. Приподнял повыше, оставляя поцелуй на острой коленке. 

Обрушивающийся сверху дождь разбивался о разгоряченную кожу, и Кёнсу хотелось громче стонать от контраста, что он испытывал. 

Чонин резко дёрнул Кёнсу на себя и полностью насадил на член. Толчки становились импульсивнее, и Чонин, не церемонясь, вгонял ствол на всю длину. Он двигался напористо, и Кёнсу мог поклясться, что слышал глубокий рык каждый раз, как Чонин входил в него до самого упора. 

У Кёнсу перед глазами всё плыло и играло белыми пятнами. В ушах стоял гул, а сердце билось так, будто по венам пустили слишком много адреналина. Он выгибался навстречу толчкам и старался ухватиться за широкие плечи, что выходило с трудом. Кёнсу дрожал в руках Чонина и не желал, чтобы эта сладкая пытка прекращалась. Он не чувствовал своего тела. Не чувствовал подгибающихся на ногах пальцев и, кажется, ощущал себя тряпичной куклой в руках умелого кукловода. Кёнсу таял под приятной тяжестью разгоряченного тела Чонина, и все вокруг не имело никакого значения.

Широкие ладони с силой сжали бедра, и Кёнсу выгнулся дугой. Из груди вырвался оглушающий стон, но Кёнсу не был уверен в том, застонал ли он на самом деле. Горло саднило, а перед глазами все расплывалось. Голова шла кругом, и не было никакого ощущения опоры. Кёнсу не чувствовал под собой землю, зато прекрасно чувствовал поцелуи на своем лице. Он пытался восстановить дыхание, продолжая цепляться за Чонина, как за спасение, и надеялся, что это был не сон.

Чонин прижимал Кёнсу ближе, пока дождь смывал с потных и влажных тел липкие следы того, что происходило минутой ранее, и целовал. Обнимал все еще подрагивающего Кёнсу, вдыхая его сладкий запах. Он ощущал, как Кёнсу касался его скул пальцами, и пытался заглянуть в глаза. Гладил подушечками зацелованные губы и улыбался.

— Если мы останемся вот так лежать, то воспаление нам обеспечено. — Чонин огладил контуры лица Кёнсу и осторожно поцеловал. — Хочу обнимать тебя в своей постели.

— Я не против прогулять школу недельку-другую. — Кёнсу перехватил его руку и поднёс к губам. Коснулся костяшек и снова посмотрел на Чонина. В голове крутилось множество вопросов, но Кёнсу боялся узнать ответы. Ему хотелось узнать, что будет теперь. Что будет дальше, и был ли прав Сэхун, когда советовал держаться от Чонина подальше. Но Чонин его опередил.

Он отодвинулся от Кёнсу и поднялся на ноги. Протянул руку, предлагая Кёнсу помощь, и отдал ему вещи.

— Если твои родители не против, оставайся сегодня у меня. — Чонин накинул на плечи насквозь вымокшую рубашку и теперь пытался справится с брюками. — Нам срочно нужен горячий душ и чай. Я на машине и живу недалеко, так что у тебя нет выбора. — Чонин поднял с земли рубашку Кёнсу и, отжав лишнюю влагу, накинул ему на плечи, притянув для поцелуя. — Надеюсь, ты не думал, что теперь просто так отвяжешься от меня?

— С каких пор школьники ездят на машине и живут одни? — Кёнсу застегнул пуговицы и теперь старался кое-как натянуть брюки.

— А кто сказал, что я школьник? — Чонин усмехнулся и вопросительно выгнул бровь, едва успев схватить Кёнсу под локоть, когда тот начал заваливаться на бок от неожиданности.

— Прости? — Кёнсу удивленно посмотрел на Чонина и часто заморгал.

— Разве я говорил, что учусь в школе? — Чонина явно забавляла сложившаяся ситуация. — Я танцую с Сэхуном с младшей школы, но это ведь не значит, что мы одногодки. Ты это сам себе придумал. Эй, Кёнсу, — он поймал его за подбородок и притянул к себе, — меня зовут Ким Чонин, и мне двадцать два. И я искренне надеюсь, что тебе уже есть шестнадцать, потому что я собираюсь стать твоим парнем и проблемы с полицией мне не нужны. — Чонин улыбнулся и втянул Кёнсу в долгий поцелуй.

— То есть, когда ты выбивал из меня всю дурь минутами ранее, тебя не интересовал мой возраст, а теперь ты переживаешь, есть ли мне шестнадцать? — Кёнсу облизнул губы и сам потянулся к Чонину за новым поцелуем.

— Я думаю, нам стоит это обсудить позже. Не хочу, чтобы ты заболел. — Чонин перехватил ладонь Кёнсу и потащил за собой. 

Идти в мокрой одежде оказалось тем еще занятием, и Кёнсу надеялся, что он все же не заболеет. Ладонь Чонина согревала, а в голове больше не крутились странные мысли. Хотелось поскорее добраться до душа и утонуть в теплых объятиях Чонина. Все остальное они смогут обсудить и завтра.

Кёнсу отправил сообщение матери, что останется у Сэхуна, и искренне надеялся, что ей не придет в голову звонить другу посреди ночи. Хотя Сэхун ведь не дурак.


End file.
